


Feel Me

by cafedanslanuit



Series: Allie's 500 followers event [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fun, Lucifer likes to tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: Songfic request: Feel me - Selena Gomez. "Everytime your lips touch another, I want you to feel me"
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Allie's 500 followers event [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Feel Me

Asmodeus had insisted on throwing you a party on your last night on Devildom. You had declined, saying you prefered to have a dinner with all the brothers. It wasn’t you didn’t like partying –you had gone out dancing with Asmodeus many times during your stay, but the idea of not being able to see the demon brothers again made you want to treasure their presences just a little bit longer.

Once everyone had finished their dinner and gave you some parting words, everyone went back to their bedrooms. You beelined to the kitchen, wanting a glass of water. Some of the words said made you tear up in ways you didn’t expect a demon would. As you chugged down your drink, you felt a hand on your shoulder, startling you.

“Please come by to my office once you’re done. There’s paperwork I need you to take care of so your life on Earth can resume as normally as possible” Lucifer informed you. You nodded and he left the kitchen, leaving you alone. Once you were done drinking, you headed to his office.

It wasn’t really an office. He had made part of his bedroom to be a working office, which made you feel sad more than anything. Leviathan had managed to fit a big pool, Mammon had a car and even Satan had tons of bookshelves. They all wanted to be near their passion and somehow Lucifer got stuck with adding an additional desk because of all the work he had? You wished he found a way to relax a little bit more. Knocking on the door, you balanced yourself on your heels, waiting for the oldest brother to open.

Lucifer appeared and let yourself in. You made your way to his desk, trying to recognize any of the documents that were on top.

“Do I need to sign anything? Is it like, alibi I wasn’t in hell all this time? Because if it is, I’m actually impr–”

A pair of big hands on your hips silenced your ramblings. You gasped, any chance of asking what was happening disappearing as soon as you felt Lucifer’s hot breath against your ear. His lips ran against your neck, barely grazing against your skin, making your body instinctively lean onto him, craving more contact.

“I have come to accept the fact I’ll never see you again” he said in a low voice. “So I’m just going to make sure no human is ever going to make you feel like this”. His hands brought your body against his harshly, your back hitting his chest. You noticed your head nearly reached his chin. Adrenaline rushed through your veins as your head painted pictures of everything you could do with Lucifer on that desk.

“Say no and I’ll stop” he warned you, his fingers tapping on your hips. You swallowed thick and took a deep breath.

“Make me remember you”.


End file.
